


Morning breath

by LetheSomething



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheSomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo finds himself in bed next to Suga and ponders the possibilities.<br/><i>Complete and utter fluff</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning breath

Kuroo lifts his head from the pillow, hair sticking up at weird angles, and squints into the unforgiving morning light. He blinks three times and looks at the clock.  
6:45.  
Ugh.  
He yawns and stretches, fingers and toes spread wide as if he is a large, particularly scruffy cat. Then he rolls over and a sly smile creeps onto his face.  
Curled into a ball on the very edge of the bed, with his back to him, is the silver haired boy who wouldn’t let him sleep all last night. It looks like he got his revenge. Kuroo is not a very stationary sleeper and, seeing how little space Suga takes up, he must have been sprawling all over the place.  
He wriggles closer and hovers over his bed partner, studying the young man's face while he sleeps peacefully. The boy’s breathing is soft and steady now, completely different from the ragged gasps of hot air he panted in Kuroo’s ear just hours ago. In the greenish light of the clock, Suga looks almost fragile, like a porcelain doll. Kuroo knows better. If Suga is a porcelain doll, he’s a pretty damn sassy one, with nails that scratched ridges into his back. They still sting when Kuroo rolls his shoulder. 

But man, is this doll beautiful. Kuroo reaches out a hand and gently lifts a lock of silver hair from his partner’s forehead. His fingers shoot back when Suga shifts, nose twitching briefly at the sudden sensation. For a moment, Kuroo holds his breath, but the boy sighs and continues to sleep.  
That was cute, is all Kuroo can think. That was god damn adorable. Let’s do that again.  
It’s not like Suga doesn’t have to get up soon, anyway.  
Kuroo stretches out an arm and resists the urge to just squish those cheeks, settling instead on softly running two fingers through silver hair.  
Suga scrunches his face. Fucking delightful, thinks Kuroo.  
“Tetsuuuu,” Suga says in a long, low whine.  
Kuroo grins broadly, leaning down to nuzzle the young man’s shoulder. “Yeeessss?”  
Suga sighs and opens his eyes, blearing up at him. His hooded eyelids flutter in a desperate fight against the last remnants of sleep.

Fuck, how can any single creature be that beautiful. As Kuroo thanks whatever ancestors deposited this guy in his bed, he leans forward and kisses Suga’s cheek.  
“Time to get up, Su-chan,” he singsongs.  
Suga’s face is the picture of a frown. His eyebrows knit together and he pouts, closing his greyish brown eyes again.  
“Five more minutes,” Suga mumbles, but he rolls over, tucking himself under Kuroo’s waiting arm.  
It's like he knows my weakness, Kuroo thinks.  
He leans down again, this time aiming a kiss at a marvellously sculpted nose, before tipping up Suga's chin and pressing his lips to a pale, pink mouth.  
“Mmf!” the boy pulls back with a small protesting noise and blinks into Kuroo’s grin. Then he shifts, squeezing his eyes shut and moving his face to the side to stifle a yawn.  
Fuuuuck, groans the voice in Kuroo’s head.  
When Suga returns, Kuroo is smirking at him. He slips his hand behind Kuroo’s back and kisses him again, longer this time, before poking out his tongue.  
“Urgh, morning breath,” Suga says.  
“Try tasting yourself, princess,” Kuroo whispers, before rolling over and straddling the silver haired man, attacking his face with little kitten kisses.  
Suga giggles and it’s like the sun has suddenly come up, bathing the room in glittering light. It's damn precious, Kuroo knows.

“Good morning,” he murmurs, dotting kisses on Suga’s cheek before making his way back to his mouth.  
“M-morning,” Suga whispers as he curls his arms around Kuroo’s neck.  
“If I recall correctly”, Kuroo states from his perch above his boyfriend, “you have lab class at eight.”  
Suga nods, running a hand through his lover’s black bed-head.  
“It takes you twenty five minutes to walk to campus," Kuroo continues, "We need fifteen minutes to eat breakfast and slow, careful you requires about ten to shower.”  
Suga hums in agreement, a hint of a smile curling the very edge of those delicious lips.  
“Which gives me approximately twenty-,” Kuroo looks at the clock, “-two minutes to ravish you.”  
He beams a lop sided grin down at his partner.  
Suga lifts one eyebrow appreciatively.  
“Well,” the silver haired boy says, tugging at the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, “We’d better hop to it, morning breath.”


End file.
